Can't Keep Your Hands Off
by Dragonfly8716
Summary: Drake and Josh make a bet to see which one of them can keep their hands off the other for the longest. Josh finds a surprising way to make Drake jealous. Oneshot. D/J of course.


A/N: I like this too much to keep it anonymous. Written for the tweendom_anon kink-meme on LiveJournal.

* * *

Josh's shoulder was starting to throb. Earlier Drake had bitten down hard to stifle the desperate moans coming from his throat. Megan had warned them that she would install infrared cameras if they got too loud again.

"I can't believe we waited so long to do this," said Drake, trailing his hand down Josh's chest.

"_I_ waited. You've been doing this since you were like twelve."

"Fourteen, dude. And it's always better with you."

"Fourteen, really?" Josh propped his head on his hand so he could look at Drake. "So you've never wanted someone and exercised a little self-control?"

"Not if they wanted it, too. Why should I?"

"I bet you couldn't keep your hands off me if you tried," challenged Josh.

"I bet I could."

"Rules?" asked Josh.

"No kissing and no touching below the belt."

"No going past second base with anyone else."

Drake looked like he was about to protest, then nodded and said, "We can still jerk off."

Josh cupped Drake's jaw in his hand and leaned down until he could feel his breath on his lips. "Teasing is allowed."

* * *

Josh noticed him the second he walked into the Premiere. Tight jeans, fuck-me swagger and a T-shirt that looked like it was painted on. And this time Josh knew it was all for him.

Drake smirked when he saw Josh watching. Josh could swear there was a little extra sway in his hips. He propped his elbows on the counter and leered up at Josh through his bangs. "Like what you see?" he purred. "I'm sure the girls will."

Josh grabbed the front of Drake's shirt and yanked him close. "No cheating," he growled softly in Drake's ear. "I'll smell it on you. I always do." He released Drake and turned away, almost bumping into Crazy Steve.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Steve smiled an enigmatic smile. "No. No, you didn't. But I saw you."

Josh blushed slightly. He knew exactly what Steve saw. He just didn't know exactly how much he understood.

* * *

"A memoir is a personal account of one's life. It's generally less formal than an autobiography and tends to have a narrative structure similar to fiction. For those of you who need me to use little words," and here Mrs. Hayfer paused briefly to glare at Drake, "a memoir tells a story that is significant to the writer; a biography is a list of facts that starts with a birth and ends with a death. This week we're going to…."

Josh's cell phone vibrated. He ignored it. A wad of paper hit his shoulder, and his phone vibrated again. He snuck a peek at Drake, who jerked his head towards the phone. Josh checked to see if Mrs. Hayfer was looking his direction, then flipped open the phone under his desk.

_remember that time in the supply closet?_

Josh shook his head.

_liar. kiss me & ill do it again_

Josh felt a blush creep up his neck.

_remember when coach almost caught us in the shower?_

Josh shut off his phone and stashed it in his backpack. He was just starting to focus on the lesson again when a pencil struck his foot. He picked it up and handed it back to Drake, who dragged his tongue slowly across his bottom lip before releasing Josh's hand.

Josh turned resolutely towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the small rain of objects bouncing off his side and piling up in the aisle next to his desk.

* * *

"I can help."

Josh turned around and found Crazy Steve inches away from his face. He took a step backwards and bumped up against the counter.

Steve regarded him blandly. "Drake is still here every night, but you don't smile anymore. I like it when you smile."

"What—How can you help?"

That odd smile crept over Steve's face. "I'll kiss you when Drake is watching, and no one will know it's your fault. As long as you act surprised, everyone will blame Crazy Steve."

"Hey," said Josh gently, "That's not right. I'd be using you."

"My therapist says I have intimacy issues." Josh waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"So are you saying you want to kiss me? Even if I'm just using you to make Drake jealous? Even if it's only one time?"

"I think Dora would approve."

Josh smiled. "I think maybe Oprah would too."

An hour later, Crazy Steve hissed into Josh's ear, "He's here." He was bouncing nervously from foot to foot and twisting his hands in his vest.

His mood was contagious, but Josh forced himself to look calmly into his eyes and say, "It's all up to you. Whatever you want."

Steve nodded almost imperceptibly, grabbed Josh's shoulders and pressed his lips clumsily against the corner of his mouth. Josh could feel Steve's hands trembling, and he decided that if this was going to be his only kiss, he was going to make it good.

He put one hand on Steve's shoulder and the other on the back of his neck to steady him. Starting with a soft brush-and-pull-back, he pressed his lips against Steve's again and again until he felt his body relax. Finally Steve's lips moved under his, and when they parted, Josh risked a gentle swipe of tongue.

His mouth tasted like peanut butter and strawberry yogurt. Josh was surprised by how much he enjoyed kissing someone his own height. Someone who smelled like soap and milk instead of sex. He realized that somewhere in the middle of this, he had forgotten all about making Drake jealous. He stepped in closer, pressing his body against Steve, who made a small contented noise.

"Crazy Steve! You there! I cannot have employees making out behind my candy counter. It violates movie theater protocol."

Helen's shrill voice brought Josh back to reality. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw Drake leaning against the wall by Theater 4, with arms crossed and a smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Steve turned on Helen. "LEAVE JOSH ALONE!"

Helen waved her hands at Josh. "You riled that boy up. You calm him down."

Crazy Steve turned back to Josh, his whole demeanor weirdly calm. "Thank you, Josh. I appreciate your kindness. I'm going to clean the men's room now."

And even though he'd probably just outed himself and even though Drake was acting like he didn't care, Josh felt like he'd done something pretty amazing.

* * *

Josh knew that Drake would be waiting for him when he got home. He wasn't disappointed. Drake was lounging on their couch, licking an ice pop that he must have gotten from the downstairs freezer just as Josh's car pulled into the driveway.

Josh pulled off his vest and flopped down on the couch. When Drake put his feet in his lap, he gave them a little shove. Drake sighed and sat up, but kept his eyes on Josh, circling his tongue around and around the tip of the ice pop. He gave Josh a little nudge with his knee. "Bet you wish this was you."

Josh rolled his eyes and flipped on the television. He finally settled on a documentary about volcanos, partly because he knew it would irritate Drake. He didn't look directly at him, but he kept catching little glances out of the corner of his eye. He was taking so long with the ice pop that it was starting to melt in his hands.

"I'm getting sticky, Josh. Don't you want to come lick this off?"

"You're not winning that easily."

"Who said anything about winning? It's not kissing and it's not below the waist." Drake wiggled his fingers. "Come on, Joshie. You know you can't resist food."

A grin spread over Josh's face. He sucked off Drake's fingers one by one and then ran his tongue over the pulse point on his wrist. When he heard Drake's breath catch, he knew he was going to win. "Like that, Drake?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran his tongue slowly up Drake's arm to the inside of his elbow. He flicked his tongue lightly, wishing he could bite and suck and kiss. He couldn't even remember when he first discovered that spot, but after all the hours he'd spent exploring Drake's body, he knew the only place more sensitive was—well, he couldn't go there right now. Josh wasn't the kind of guy who liked to break the rules.

After a few more experimental flicks, he decided it wouldn't be enough. He started to get up when he felt Drake's hand clamp onto his thigh. He looked up and saw that Drake's eyes were wild—crazier, really, than Crazy Steve's.

"So," said Josh, grinning, "I'd say that counts as below the belt."

"That might not, but this does," said Drake gruffly, cupping his hand over Josh's growing erection.

Things got frantic after that. For the next few minutes everything was teeth and tongue and heat and skin and _can't-get-enough_, and when they were done Josh's shirt was only half unbuttoned and Drake's jeans were still pooled around his ankles.

Josh caught his breath and went to lock the door. Taking Drake by the hand and leading him to the bed, he said, "I told you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No!" said Josh, nipping his earlobe playfully. "I'm never going to wait that long again."


End file.
